Fantásticamente en Discordia
by Azabache
Summary: Nuestros héroes de Cosmos realizan el viaje interdimensional que los lleva a sus hogares de una forma inesperada... y acaban en la Tierra... Cosmos les ha encomendado una nueva misión. semi UA. Fantasía. Leve romance. NO YAOI. SUSPENDIDO TEMPORALMENTE
1. La Fantasía no cesa

_Diclaimer: Ni FF, ni FF Dissidia ni nada que tenga que ver con cualquier saga de este maravilloso videojuego me pertenece ¿¿está claro??_

_Este es uno de mis fics favoritos, aunque sé que casi nadie comenta en los fics que tengan que ver con los videojuegos en general. No me importa, estoy aquí para exponer mis locas y siempre fantásticas ideas ^^ asique disfrutad con ellas._

_**Fantásticamente en discordia**_

_Prólogo_

_La fantasía no cesa_

La guerra de los dioses ha llegado a su fin, los guerreros de Cosmos vuelven a sus respectivos mundos con nuevas esperanzas de que puedan retomar sus vidas y por fin vivir en paz...

Pero algo sale mal en el viaje interdimensional. Nuestros héroes llegan a un mundo completamente desconocido, donde ellos y solo ellos, son capaces de ver, interactuar y usar la escasa magia que en el aire de este planeta se respira.

Han olvidado qué ha pasado, el porqué de el error en su viaje, pero no han olvidado quiénes son ellos o sus compañeros. Ahora están dispersos por todo el mundo, buscando por todo el globo a aquellos junto con los que lucharon contra Caos, esperando encontrar un atisbo de esperanza de por fin volver a sus hogares. Pero no todo es como piensan en ese gris, contaminado y superpoblado planeta llamado Tierra; no, deberán aprender a convivir con sus habitantes y comprenderlos al mismo tiempo que se encuentran y luchan contra todo tipo de retazos del delirio que el dios de la discordia liberó al ser derrotado.

Finalmente, los guerreros se reúnen de nuevo en una isla llamada Japón. Deben hacerse pasar por estudiantes para intentar comprender y alentar a los jóvenes para que en un futuro, este mundo no sea devastado por la mano del hombre. Solo de ése modo se abrirán las puertas a sus respectivos lugares de origen.

Parte de su memoria ha sido dañada, por lo que también deberán intentar conocerse unos a otros. Aquí comienza otra fantasía sin final ¿Te gustaría vivirla?

_Reconozco que me ha quedado un poco... ummm ¿cómo decirlo? Épico, sí, un poco al estilo "El Poema de mio Cid" xD_


	2. Una nueva Vida que conquistar

_Disclaimer: Ninguna saga de FF me pertenece en absoluto_

_He aquí el primer cap de este fic. He pensado en hacer que los héroes tengan que vivir siendo estudiantes de un instituto, pues su juvenil apariencia se lo permite de sobra. Aun así no omitiré ningún tipo de elemento fantástico referente a la historia del Dissidia o a los "poderes" que cada personaje tiene, por lo que también aparecerán enemigos contra los que luchar._

_Capítulo I_

_Una nueva vida que conquistar_

_[Tidus' POV]_

Llevo más de dos semanas vagando por enormes caminos de piedra negra a los que llaman "autopistas" y por poco me matan... Caray, debí haberme informado antes de los peligros que los vehículos de este mundo ocasionan. Menos mal que por fin he llegado a una pequeña ciudad donde parece que se acumula mucha energía de los cristales, me estaba quedando sin comida y mi balón de blitzball necesita una bomba de aire si es que quiero que se mantenga hinchado. Si encuentro en este lugar a los demás guerreros... ¿Les reconoceré? ¿O les confundiré con otra persona? Parte de mis recuerdos sobre ellos han sido eliminados y casi no recuerdo su apariencia, su personalidad y otras cosas. Pero me acuerdo de una chica rubia bastante miedosa, pero muy fuerte. Creo que se llamaba Hera o algo así... Lo que sea, ahora mismo estoy en frente del instituto de la pequeña población. No sé si mis pintas de vagabundo llamrán la atención, pero al menos si lo hacen podré atraer a gente entre la que pueda estar algún guerrero. ¿Os preguntáis por qué busco en un instituto? Pues la razón es que antes de aparecer en este mundo una voz muy dulce (probablemente haya sido Cosmos) acompañada de un destello blanco me dijo algo sobre que "teníamos que ayudar a este planeta a sobrevivir del cataclismo que surgiría en un futuro", una de las formas que primero se me ocurrieron fue la de alentar a los jóvenes a que cuidaran este mundo, por eso estoy aquí. Aunque... claro, a ver quién es el listo que cree a un rarito con ropas de vagabundo que va pregoneando que el final se acerca (¬¬) La experiencia en otras poblaciones de este planeta me ha dado a entender que sus habitantes son extremadamente reacios a escuchar a razones... Un momento... Ese sonido de caucho e hilo golpeado contra cuero de zapatilla deportiva me es muy familiar... ¡¡ESTÁN JUGANDO AL FUTBOL!! (no es blitzball, pero se le parece) ¡Oh! ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no juego con nadie a ningún deporte! ¡¡DEJAD QUE ME UNA!!

Sin pensármelo dos veces, me dirigo a toda velocidad al grupo de estudiantes que juega a ese deporte terráqueo que tanto me recuerda a Zanakard y me dispongo a jugar con ellos. No sé en qué equipo estoy, pero no me importa, el hipnótico movimiento del balón en frente de mi pie es suficiente para hacer que pierda el control sobre mis actos. Comprendedlo, llevo DOS SEMANAS sin patear ningún balón ¡Lo necesito! Con maestría, tomo el balón con mis pies y me dirigo a la portería dispuesto a encajar gol de una forma que solo yo sé: con el "Chut de Jecht". Ignoro por completo las quejas de los estudiantes al ver cómo les he arrebatado la pelota y la lanzo alto, muy alto. Salto poninedo a prueba las leyes de la gravedad y me coloco en posición de chilena para marcar un golazo. El portero se ha retirado de puro miedo a la fuerza con la que la pelota pueda caer, mejor, así nadie saldrá herido. Finalmente golpeo el balón y este choca contra la red de la portería, la cual se ha roto por la descomunal fuerza con la que he golpeado.

-¡¡¡GOOOOOOL!!! - Grito entusiasmado mientras caigo al suelo sin causarme ningún daño.

Los estudiantes me miran entre miedosos, enojados y sorpendidos por mi repentina aparición. No les culpo ¿quién no estaría aturdido después de semejante encontronazo con un vagabundo futbolista? Yo simplemente estoy eufórico y ni siquiera me doy cuenta de cómo alguien me golpea la cabeza por detrás haciéndome desmayar...

Despierto sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en un muro de piedra. Me levanto exaltado y veo cómo una chica rubia con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo (muy guapa, he de decir) se aleja de mí algo asustada. A su lado, hay un chico también rubio con una larga coleta que hondea al viento. Ambos son estudiantes, pues llevan los uniformes del instituto. El chico no me suena en absluto... pero la muchacha me es muy familiar. De pronto, su nombre me llega a la mente como una bomba: Terra.

-¿Terra?

La chica me mira dudosa y aún asustada, no me reconoce.

-¿No me reconoces? ¡Soy yo! ¡Tidus!

Esta vez, yo estoy muy cerca de ella con las manos en sus hombros. El otro chico me aleja de ella bruscamente y me mira con recelo. Me fijo en que lleva una espada corta de color amarillento con detalles azules (curiosamente, nuestras armas pasan desaparecibidas a los ojos de los haitantes de este planeta), es la espada del Caballero Cebolla. ¿Significa que este chico es el Caballero Cebolla? Nunca nos dijo su verdadero nombre cuando luchamos contra Caos, pero de todas formas si lo es, yo no recuerdo a este muchacho.

-¿No ves que no se acuerda de ti? - Me reprochó - Yo, sí: eres Tidus, antigua estrella de los Zanakard Abes, luchamos juntos contra Caos ¿Me reconoces tú a mí? Me hacía llamar el Caballero Cebolla, pero mi verdadero nombre es Luneth.

-Lo siento - Me dice Terra.

-No tiene importancia, pero yo también debo disculparme, pues no me acuerdo de tí, Luneth. Sé que luché junto a un chico con el mismo título de caballero, pero no recuerdo nada más.

Él se desilusionó.

-Oh, bueno no pasa nada - Sonríe - Terra me recuerda y yo a ella, tú eres el primer guerrero con el que los dos nos encontramos, pues ambos aparecimos en la Tierra juntos.

-Creo recordar que en la batalla había un chico con una espada hecha de agua - Comenta Terra dudosa.

Me alegré mucho de que se acordara de algo mío. Inmediatamente, saqué de mi gran mochila mi espada. Ella y Luneth sonrieron.

-Ya no cabe duda, eres Tidus - Dice Luneth.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas?

-No, pero nunca viene mal asegurarse, solo por si acaso.

Miro a Luneth extrañado. No logro recordar su personalidad, solo me acuerdo de su título como guerrero, pero ahora puedo decir que es un chico que se las da intelectual aunque no sepa muy bien cómo luchar. Sin embargo se le daba muy bien la magia, eso es lo único que recuerdo. Me palpo la cabeza donde me dieron ese tremendo golpe y salto alterado:

-¡Por cierto! ¿Quién ha sido el que me golpeó y por qué? - Pregunto un poco irritado.

-Fui yo - Me dice Luneth muy serio - Estabas llamando mucho la atención y por suerte te reconocí de inmediato, por eso te dejé inconsciente con el canto de mi espada y te llevé lejos de las preguntas de los demás estudiantes.

-¡No sabes lo que me costó inventarme una buena excusa! - Dijo Terra sonriendo tímidamente.

Luneth tenía razón, pero aun así el golpe fue demasiado. Suspiro de alivio, pues ahora todo será mucho más facil con dos guerreros de Cosmos conmigo.

-Bien... ¿dónde me puedo inscribir para ingresar en el instituto?

_[Luneth's POV]_

Ya hace dos días que Tidus se incorporó a la clase y no ha hecho más que holgazanear y flirtear con casi todas las chicas (excepto con Terra, por suerte) Poco a poco se va acordando de mí y Terra de él, pero no puedo evitar sentir una especie de recelo y algo de enojo hacia el jugador de blitzball ¡Me pone muy nervioso con su actitud despreocupada, su desaliñado uniforme y su continuo deseo de estar junto a Terra para que esta le recuerde del todo! Vale, reconozco que Terra me gusta un poco... pero solo un poquito... Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo en un folio los objetivos que tenemos como futuro club del instituto. Sí, Cosmos nos encomendó trabajar para que este mundo no acabe destruido por la mano de sus propios habitantes y la forma más básica por la que vamos a empezar es la de crear un club ecologista llamado _"Dissidia"_. No creo que consigamos mucho con esto, pero es lo mínimo que nosotros tres podemos hacer sin la ayuda de los otros guerreros, al menos por ahora. Veamos... escribo el nombre del club aquí... Una pequeña introducción que hable sobre los principios sobre los que nos pensamos basar... Un conjunto de actividades y material escolar que necesitaríamos... ¡Listo! Ahora debo entregárselo al profesor y dentro de unos días veremos si tenemos permiso para fundar el grupo. De pronto, alguien me arrebata el folio de las manos con brusquedad. Es Kness, la chica más masculina y bruta que jamás he conocido (y que curiosamente tiene un ligero parecido a Nube de Oscuridad) Ella lee la hoja mientras juega con su gris cabello.

-¿Es que me estás tomando el pelo, cebollino? - Me dice tras haber leído el folio (¿no os parece MUY curioso que me llame cebollino?) - ¡El chaval intenta hacer un grupo de ecologistas en el insti! ¡Permíteme que me ría!

Yo lucho interiormente con mis ganas de hacerla callar de un hechizo _mutis_ y respiro profundamente.

-Si solo vas a criticar mi trabajo, ya puedes darme la hoja - Digo muy natural.

Voy a cogerla, pero ella la aleja de mí y me mira con una sonrisa pícara. Parece que quiere jugar, no voy a decepcionarla. Finjo enojo e intento agarrar el folio, cuando veo que ella vuelve a alejarlo de mí, reacciono rápido y de un veloz movimiento de mano me hago con la hoja. Haber sido un guerrero de Cosmos ayuda mucho en estos casos. Me voy a entregar mi solicitud de creación de grupo al tutor mientras me río de la cara de sorpresa y desconcierto que Kness ha adoptado ante mi velocidad.

Ahora que el profesor está leyendo la hoja yo miro por la ventana esperando a que termine de llover, pues recuerdo que Tidus no ha traído paraguas y seguramente querrá compartirlo con Terra... Los tres nos alojamos en un apartamento que Terra destruyó por accidente con uno de sus tronados cuando llegamos a este mundo. Por suerte, el edificio entero estaba abandonado y acabamos restaurando el piso para nuestro propio uso. Sin embargo ahora también tenemos que hacer algún trabajito en algún negocio del barrio para alimentarnos: yo trabajo en la tienda de ultramarinos, Terra en un supermercado y Tidus da entrenamientos personales a los que quieran aprender de su maestría con el balón. De repente logro escudriñar unas figuras entre las sombras del fondo de la calle que veo desde la ventana... Poco a poco, las sombras se acercan y consigo reconocer a dos personas... Son Bartz y Yitán...

_Por ahora no ha ocurrido gran cosa en la historia... pero prometo que en el siguiente cap las cosas se irán animando xD_


	3. Memorias del ayer

_Disclaimer: Ninguna saga de FF me pertenece en absoluto._

_En este cap no solo aparecerán otros héroes, sino que también algunos enemigos al estilo hollow de bleach (no es un plagio, que conste) He estado pensando en cómo seguir la historia sin aburrir mucho a a los lectores... asique decidme si sigue interesante o si ahora esta aburrido, necesito saberlo._

_Capítulo II_

_Memorias del ayer_

_[Terra's POV]_

Me parece que hago buenas migas con Tidus. No recuerdo nada de su forma de ser pero sin embargo creo que empiezo a entenderle más como un amigo que como un anterior compañero de batalla. Lo que verdaderamente deseo es poder comprender a Luneth. Es... ¿cómo decirlo? Siempre estuvo a mi lado cuando luchamos contra Caos (ahora también) Pero desde que llegó Tidus se pasa todo el día encima de mí, preguntando, conversando etc... Hasta llegar al punto de molestarme. Pero no quiero que se note que me está atosigando con tanta preocupación, pues es un buen amigo al que tengo en muy alto aprecio. Echo de menos a Bartz... Sí, desde que le vi en la guerra de los dioses no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Creo que desde que me dedicó esa radiante y preciosa sonrisa puedo asegurar que me he enamorado de él... Puede que penséis que esto que siento es demasiado repentino y precipitado, pero es la verdad, estoy perdida y locamente enamorada de Bartz. Tidus me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¡Ey, Terra! ¿Te vienes al parque después de clase?

Deduzco al instante que lo quiere es flirtear, por lo que me invento una excusa al ver cómo pasa por detrás de él Luna, una chica a la que le gusta el jugador de blitzball.

-Esto... ¡lo siento, Tidus! Pero me temo que tengo que quedarme en clase a limpiar ¿Por qué no vas con Luna? Creo que le gustas.

Él se da la vuelta para mirar a quién me refiero, y tras un tiempo observándola, me mira de nuevo algo sonrojado.

-Terra... Luna se parece a...

-¿A quién? - Pegunto extrañada, pues no tenía ni idea de que se pareciese a alguien que Tidus conozca.

-Se parece a una chica de mi mundo a la que quería bastante... Yuna.

-Aaah, entonces eso deja las cosas más claras - Digo con un tono burlón en la voz.

-¿De verdad crees que le gusto? - Pregunta igual de sonrojado.

-Por supuesto, se le nota.

Él traga saliva y me pide que le desee suerte mientras se va a conversar con la chica de cabellos castaños y cortos. Me sonrío para mí misma, es bonito ver cómo la gente expresa lo que siente y además esos dos hace buena pareja. Me he percatado de que en este planeta hay muchas personas que son muy parecidas a otras que ya conocíamos en nuestros propios mundos. Un ejemplo claro son Luna y Kness, que se parecen a esa tal Yuna y a Nube de oscuridad, respectivamente ¿Será que en cada dimensión existe un "yo" paralelo a cada uno mismo? No puedo dejar de pensar en que si me encuentro al paralelo de Kefka no pararé de reír. De pronto, Luneth entra por la puerta de clase, me toma de la mano a mí y a Tidus y nos lleva fuera con brusquedad.

-¡Luneth! ¿¡Qué ocurre?! - Pregunto yo intentado no caer al suelo por la fuerza con la que Luneth nos lleva.

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Debéis venir ya!

Entre tanto jaleo no se me ocurre pensar en la imagen de pirados que debemos de estar dando a todo el instituto. Pero mi confusión dura poco tiempo, pues ahora que estamos fuera puedo aseguraros que me siento la persona más agraciada de esta dimensión. Yitán está hablando con Bartz a la entrada del instituto. Oh... oh... ¡OH! ES BARTZ.

-¡Terraaaa! - Me llama él hondeando la mano en el aire.

¿SE ACUERDA DE MÍ? ¡Oh Dios, gracias! Ambos se acercan para saludar. Yitán parece recordarme a mí y a Luneth, pero no a Tidus. Bartz se acuerda de mí y de Tidus, pero no de Luneth. Tidus recuerda solo a Yitán. Luneth a los dos, al igual que yo. Esto hace las cosas un poco más fáciles, pues la mayoría de nosotros tenemos la memoria casi intacta.

-Ha sido un alivio encontraros a los tres tan de golpe - Comenta Yitán - Los sistemas de seguridad anti robo de este planeta son infranqueables y no podríamos haber sobrevivido mucho más tiempo solo de mis habilidades...

-Por cierto, nos hemos encontrado con muchos retazos del delirio de Caos por aquí cerca - Dice Bartz - ¿Habéis tenido vosotros que luchar también?

Luneth y yo negamos con la cabeza, pues es cierto que todavía no hemos tenido que hacer uso de nuestros poderes en este mundo. Pero por lo visto Tidus tuvo que pelear varias veces antes de encontrarnos. Yo solo puedo quedarme hipnotizada por el chico castaño. No sé si me entendéis, pero de verdad le quiero con locura desde la primera vez que me dirigió la palabra. Fue un flechazo de esos que crees que nunca te ocurrirán a ti, pero un día, así sin más, te pasa. Él se da cuenta de que le estoy mirando fijamente y sonríe de esa forma que tanto me encanta.

-¿Estás bien, Terra? Pareces tensa - Me dice mientras me pone una mano en el hombro.

-Yo... e-estoy bien... - Solo puedo tartamudear y sonrojarme sin remedio.

Luneth ve cómo me sonrojo y vuelve intervenir con un tono molesto en su voz:

-¡Bueno! ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer! Tenemos que encontrar más restos de la locura de Caos y eliminarlos, inscirbiros en el instituto y por supuesto tendréis que encontrar trabajo si es que queréis alojaros en nuestro piso.

-Y también tenemos que poneros al corriente de nuestros planes para evitar el cataclismo - Añade Tidus.

A Yitán no parece gustarle la idea de trabajar honradamente y a Bartz no le agrada el tener que ir de nuevo a clase. Pero yo solo puedo pensar en una cosa: ahora podré estar junto a la persona que amo.

_[Cloud's POV]_

-¡Estrellas, caed!

Los meteoros a los que llamo aplastan y calcinan al enorme y numeroso grupo de autómatas que la locura de la guerra de los dioses ha dado lugar. La lucha ha terminado por ahora.

-Ha sido de risa... - Comento saboreando mi victoria y colocando mi espada a la espalda.

Me he asegurado de que no hubiese nadie cerca de la batalla para así no contenerme, a pesar de que nadie haya podido ver mi arma, pero es mejor asegurarse. Hace unos cuantos días que busco en esta pequeña ciudad la señal de los cristales que recibí hace poco. Está claro que por aquí cerca anda algún guerrero de Cosmos, el caso es que todavía no he podido encontrar a ninguno, pues tengo que mantener las apariencias como un terráqueo normal que va a la academia preparatoria y hace un trabajo a tiempo parcial en la verdulería del barrio. Me doy cuenta de que llego tarde a clase particular de química, por lo que me doy prisa para no hacer esperar a mi compañera de clase Erissa, a la que llamamos Risa. ¿Os parece raro que vaya a una clase particular cuando debería preocuparme por el futuro de este planeta? Pues bien, no puedo hacer nada por la misión que nos ha encomendado Cosmos de nuevo excepto acabar con el delirio que queda suelto en esta dimensión porque sin la ayuda de otros guerreros de poco vale mi voluntad. Y además... Erissa Kagura es la viva imagen de Aeris en este mundo... Sé que no son la misma persona, pero no puedo dejar de ver a Aeris reflejada en sus ojos esmeralda y sus castaños cabellos recogidos en una coleta con un lazo escaralata. Es idéntica a la persona a la que más he querido excepto porque Erissa NO puede escuchar la voz del planeta (al menos que yo sepa) y porque es más morena y enérgica que Aeris. No puedo decir que la quiera, pero tampoco que no sienta nada por ella... Es algo extraño, pero por desgracia últimamente no controlo muy bien lo que siento.

Ya he llegado al edificio del apartamento de mi compañera de la academia y mi corazón da un vuelco al ver cómo me saluda desde su ventana.

-¡Buenas, Cloud! Ahora te abro.

-Sí...

Me acerco al portal del edificio y abro la puerta al escuchar el timbre que desactiva el cerrojo (una curiosa forma de entrar a un lugar, he de decir) En el ascensor, mis ojos se pierden en el parpadeante brillo de la lámpara mientras mi cabeza intenta hacerse valer ante los sentimientos que acribillan mi corazón lleno de tinieblas. Hace días que deseo abrazar a el "yo" paralelo de Aeris, besarla, quererla... No puedo dejar de desearla con todo mi ser aunque sepa que no es Aeris. Pero es que son idénticas, tanto física como psicológicamente hablando... Un momento... ¿significa eso que en este mundo también hay un paralelo de Zack? Son demasiadas cuestiones, debo aparentar mi típica actitud de serio inexpresivo para que Risa no se preocupe. Llamo al timbre de su puerta y me abre con una amplia sonrisa.

-Te esperaba - Dice mientras entro en el piso como todos los martes.

-Ya, lo suponía...

Nos sentamos en unas sillas delante de la mesa de la cocina y yo saco mis libros de química para empezar la clase. A decir verdad, solo vengo aquí para parecer un chico de preparatoria normal y para verla a ella, solo a ella. Tras un buen rato fingiendo que escucho a lo que dice Risa, me quedo mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras ella corrige los ejercicios que me ha puesto. Se percata de que estoy completamente hipnotizado y me hace despertar de mi trance carraspeando y sonriendo tímidamente.

-¿Estás bien, Cloud? - Pregunta.

-Sí... es solo que me recuerdas a alguien - Respondo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Ah si? ¿A quién?

He conseguido atraer toda su atención, perfecto.

-Oh... solo a una conocida de donde vivía antes.

Empieza una larga conversación sobre que yo soy la versión rubia de su ex novio y tal y tal... Pero yo no la escucho en abslouto, en mi mente solo ronda una idea que acabo de tener repentinamente: decirla lo que siento. Trago saliva y la interrumpo bruscamente.

-Te quiero.

Ella calla de pronto y se queda con la boca abierta mirándome aturdida. No dice nada. No digo nada. Me acerco lentamente a su rostro y la tomo de la mano. La beso delicadamente, pero introduciendo mi lengua en su boca. No se mueve, está inmóvil. Pero más tarde pasa a corresponder mi beso colocando sus manos en mis mejillas. Ahora mismo solo puedo pensar que la quiero, que la deseo. En mi cabeza no hay cabidad para guerreros de la luz, o el destino de este mundo o el volver a mi dimensión; sino el tenerla cerca de mí para amarla. Al separarnos, ella me mira igual de aturdida, pero con un toque de amor en sus bellos ojos. La abrazo y dice:

-Es... un poco repentino, pero yo también.

Sonrío para mis adentros y pienso que a partir de ahora voy a ser feliz al mismo tiempo que sufriré por este romance.

_Supongo que he tardado un poquito en actualizar... pero es porque no me llegaban ideas con las que continuar. Bueno el siguiente cap lo subiré... cuando pueda xD_


	4. Avanzando entre el barro

_Disclaimer: Ninguna de las sagas de FF me pertenece, al igual que ese maravilloso videojuego llamado Dissidia que me llevó a desear conocer mejor la historia de todos los Final Fantasy del I al X ^^_

_Me he percatado de que me estoy centrando demasiado en la historia romántica y me desvío del objetivo de nuestros héroes de salvar la Tierra, asique intentaré dar UN POCO más de importancia al tema... espero saber nivelarme, pues eso es algo que no se me da muy bien =S_

_Capítulo III_

_Avanzando entre el barro_

_[Bartz's POV]_

-¿No vienes? - Le pregunto a Terra - Vamos a estar todos.

-No - Responde con una tímida sonrisa de disculpa - La herida me sigue doliendo mucho, no puedo jugar al fútbol con vosotros.

Yo tuerzo la boca en señal de fastidio y reproche a mí mismo. Terra recibió un ataque muy fuerte en la pierna cuando ayer luchó contra un grupo de autómatas de la locura y ahora le cuesta mucho correr, pero se recuperará. Ahora mismo estamos en el patio del instituto dispuestos a echar un partido de fútbol para liberar un poco las tensiones de los días anteriores: entrar en el instituto y fingir ser unos terráqueos normales que "estudian" esas asignaturas tan extrañas, pelear contra los retazos de Caos al mismo tiempo que buscamos más formas de salvar este planeta (cosa que no tenemos muy clara), intentar conocernos mejor los unos a los otros ahora que nos hemos olvidado de algunos de nuestros amigos y además intentar encontrar a los demás guerreros... Es MUY estresante ser un guerrero de Cosmos.

-¡Vamos, Bartz! - Me apremia Yitán desde el campo de juego.

-¡Sí, ya voy!

Vuelvo a mirar a Terra. Está sentada en un banco con un libro entre las piernas y una expresión indescifrable. No puedo evitar sentir lástima por ella... Es la única chica de todo nuestro grupo y además ahora se ha quedado casi inválida por el golpe en su pierna.

-Esto... No te muevas de aquí - Le digo mientras voy a hablar con Tidus.

He decidido que me voy a quedar sin jugar al partido y voy a hacerle compañía a Terra. Puede que esté ansioso por desahogarme jugando con los demás, pero simplemente no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veo cómo otros sufren. Es mi naturaleza ayudar a los que lo necesitan, a pesar de que eso me lleve a actuar de una forma un tanto descerebrada, como dirían algunos. Después de invetarme una excusa para que Tidus no insista en que me quede, me acerco a mi amiga muy alegre. Cuando me siento a su lado me mira muy tímida y algo ruborizada.

-¿No vas a jugar? - Pregunta jugando con su largo pelo recogido en una cola de caballo.

-No - Yo coloco mis manos en mi nuca mientras miro al cielo y estiro las piernas - Hoy estoy algo cansado por las vueltas que el profesor Garlic (N/A: sí, la contraparte de Garland xD) me mandó dar al campo como castigo por haber estado haciendo el tonto en clase.

Ella suelta una risita divertida.

-El profesor Garlic tiene un aire parecido al de Garland... ¿Te acuerdas de ese gigante con armadura?

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? ¡No paraba de fanfarronear todo tipo de paranoias sobre "nosequé" del ciclo interminable de la lucha! Era estresante... ¿Acaso no le gustaba otra cosa que no sea luchar?

-¡Es verdad! - Me apoya Terra riendo alegremente - Y si te fijas a Garlic le encanta reñir y castigarnos.

Ella y yo nos reímos de sobremanera mientras les hacemos burla a los villanos contra los que luchamos anteriormente. Nunca he visto a Terra reír de ese modo. La única vez que la vi sonreír levemente fue cuando vencimos a Caos. Y aun así puedo deciros que su risa es como un trino de alondra; muy bonita. Cuando el cachondeo cesa, ella suspira de una forma un tanto pesada mientras se soba las manos sobre la falda del uniforme.

-Hace mucho... que no reía de ese modo... - Dice mirando al suelo.

-Bueno, nunca viene mal echarse unas carcajadas con los amigos ¿no? - La respondo sonriente.

-Sí...

Levanta la cabeza lentamente y en sus finos labios se dibuja una tierna sonrisa. Me mira a los ojos.

-Gracias, Bartz.

Ahora que me doy cuenta... Tiene los ojos del color plateado más brillante que jamás he visto. Son... muy bellos... Noto cómo me ruborizo sin remedio y razón aparente. Ella lo nota y acaba por ponerse roja también. Desviamos la mirada hacia otro lado incómodos ¿Qué me pasa? Tras un tiempo en silencio y viendo cómo los demás disfrutan de su bien merecido partido yo decido romper el hielo.

-Tienes que tener el coraje para actuar, Terra - Le digo cambiando de tema - Si no, nunca podrás disfrutar de los pequeños momentos como este.

Ella me mira muy sorprendida con los ojos como platos y todavía sonrojada de una forma algo infantil en sus delgadas facciones. Supongo que está pensando: "¿Es este el Bartz que yo conozco? ¿O le han cambiado por una copia mucho más pensadora y profunda?" Je, no sería de extrañar... Nos quedamos de nuevo callados. Mirándonos sin siquiera pestañear. Conteniendo la respiración. Es extraño... Pero cuando miro a sus resplandecientes ojos toda mi energía e hiperactividad desaparecen de golpe dejando paso a una sensación sedante y serena. Mis párpados empiezan a cerrarse ¿Por qué de pronto ya no tengo fuerzas para mantenerme con los ojos abiertos? Supongo que han sido sus bellos ojazos los que me han arrebatado sin quererlo todas mis energías. Poco a poco, me acerco a ella en el banco y cuando me quedo a su lado, dejo caer mi cabeza sobre su regazo para descansar placenteramente. No sé si le gustará lo que estoy haciendo, pues está muy tensa y ha dejado escapar una aguda y corta exclamación de sorpresa cuando me he apoyado en sus piernas. Abro mis cerrados párpados y escudriño en su rojísima y abochornada expresión. Sonrío.

-¿Te importa si me echo una siesta aquí? - Le pregunto lo más encantador posible - Estoy verdaderamente cansado.

-A-Adelante... d-duerme si qu-quieres... - Ella tartamudea estrepitosamente.

-Tranquila, no pienso dormirme, solo voy a descansar un ratito. No quiero hacerte daño en la herida.

Ella niega con la cabeza muy fuertemente haciendo que su larga coleta baile en todas las direcciones y causándome una ligera risa interior por la cómica imagen que da.

-N-No me haces daño B-Bartz... Es solo que...

No termina la frase. Pero prefiero no atosigarla, asique acomodo mi cabeza en su regazo y suspiro lleno de plenitud mientras cierro los ojos lentamente.

-Recuerda, Terra: _coraje para actuar._

Un sonoro estruendo me despierta de un sueño en el que ni siquiera recuerdo haberme adentrado ¿Acaso Terra me permitió dormir en sus piernas? No pude evitar abochornarme interiormente por la equivocada idea que mis compañeros habrán sacado de la imagen de mí descansando plácidamente en el regazo de la chica... Seguramente Luneth no le habrá gustado esa situación... Pero mi estupor dura poco, pues el estruendo se repite y yo abro los ojos mientras me levanto del banco de un salto. Por lo visto Terra había sustituído sus piernas por un abrigo que colocó bajo mi cabeza. De pronto algo pequeño (pero pesado) me golpea con fuerza y me hace caer al suelo junto a él con violencia. Mi espalda se resiente ante el tremendo golpe y suelto un taco en voz alta mientras me deshago del bulto que cayó encima de mí, pero me percato de que no es un simple bulto. Es Luneth...

-¿Luneth? ¿¡Qué está pasando?! - Le pregunto alarmado ante su loca aparición.

Él se levanta del suelo mientras recoge a su espada corta y me dedica una mirada llena de rabia y nerviosismo. Me toma del cuello de la camisa y grita:

-¡Artemisa! ¡Artemisa ha vuelto!

¿QUÉ? ¿No se supone que todos nuestros enemigos fueron vencidos con la muerte de Caos? Es imposible que el ciclo de guerra de los dioses haya vuelto. Simplemente no puede ser.

-Pero... ¿Cómo? - Pregunto sin dar crédito.

-Mejor pregúntaselo a ella - Dice soltándome y poniéndose en posición de ataque mientras se voltea para mirar el campo de fútbol.

En efecto. Artemisa está en en el centro del campo mirándonos con aire de superioridad y flotando levemente mientras aletea con suavidad. Tidus, Yitán y Terra están a su alrededor en guardia listos para luchar. Instintivamente, materializo en mis manos la espada de agua de Tidus y una especie de arma-pistola que recuerdo de batallas anteriores y de cuyo dueño no consigo acordarme. ¿Qué está haciendo esta bruja aquí? ¡Debería estar muerta! ¿Significa eso que los demás villanos también siguen vivos? Artemisa ríe de esa forma tan enervantemente divertida.

-Este no es lugar para vosotros... - Dice mientras se posa en el suelo.

Tidus la contesta violento:

-¿Qué quieres y qué haces aquí, bruja? Más te vale ser breve, si no quieres que te haga tragar mi espada.

-¿Que qué quiero? - Coloca su mano bajo su barbilla en un gesto pensativo - Eso es algo complicado para seres tan simples como vosotros. Pero supongo que podré iluminaros un poco... si conseguís vencerme.

Una vez dicho esto, Artemisa extiende sus brazos en el aire y hace aparecer millones y millones de filosas y brillantes flechas moradas que se dirigen hacia nosotros con una velocidad pasmosa. Terra se interpone y crea una barrera de energía que nos rodea a todos para protegernos. Luneth reacciona rápido y utiliza su increíble velocidad para atravesar la ráfaga de proyectiles y asestar una estocada a la bruja. Ella esquiva el golpe, pero para ello debe detener el fusilamiento, por lo que a nosotros nos da tiempo de retomar el ataque todos juntos. Oigo a Yitán susurrar mientras corremos:

-¿Luchar contra una dama? Esto será un inconveniente...

A pesar de la superioridad numérica, Artemisa nos supera en cuanto a poder en sí: nos está acribillando con sus flechas mientras nosotros las esquivamos todas sin poder hacer nada más. Miro a Terra y me doy cuenta de que puedo copiar su barrera para más tarde pasar a utilizar las cuchillas de Yitán y lanzarlas contra la bruja. Eso hago. Mis dos armas desaparecen y uso el poder de Terra para parar el aluvión de ataques. Artemisa intensifica la lluvia de energía para que me sea más costoso mantener la posición, pero no le servirá de nada ante mi espíritu aventurero. Materializo en mi mano las cuchillas unidas del ladrón y las lanzo a modo de bumerán contra ella. Las flechas dejan de surgir de sus manos y brillo azulado aparece en sus dedos.

-Desapareced - Sentencia con una sonrisa maléfica.

Libera el cúmulo de luz azul de su mano y lo hace chocar contra el bumerán de cuchillas, que se desmaterializa. Una sonora onda expansiva de luz y viento nos hace salir disparados hacia todas las direcciones. Yo me golpeo de frente contra el muro del instituto y oigo un estremecedor _crac_ en mi pecho seguido de un intenso y punzante dolor. Supongo que me habré roto algunas cuantas costillas... Caigo al suelo estrepitosamente jadeando y me quedo mirando el campo. Tidus se intenta levantar del suelo apoyándose en Luneth, que lo ayuda. Por lo visto Yitán pudo realizar una acrobacia aérea cuando salió disparado por la explosión y se salvó del golpe. Ahora mismo viene hacia mí corriendo para socorrerme. Volteo la cabeza con dificultad y veo que Terra está a unos cuantos metros de mí inconscente.

-¡Espera! - Le apremio a Yitán con la mano - Ve a ayudar a Terra... yo puedo levantarme solo...

Él se ha arrodillado en frente de mí para sujetarme, pero se detiene cuando escucha mi petición.

-Pero Bartz... Estás muy mal. - Dice preocupado.

-Ella está peor... ¡Ve, corre!

Asiente con la cabeza y va corriendo a socorrerla, estará bien. Yo me intento levantar, pero mi pecho me duele intensamente produciéndome un insoportable sufrimiento... Nunca pensé que unos huesos tan pequeños fueran tan esenciales para moverse, maldita sea. Me dejo caer de nuevo y observo impotente cómo Tidus y Luneth luchan bastante desequilibrados contra la bruja mientras Yitán se acerca a mí con Terra entre sus brazos. Coloca a la chica sentada contra el muro y más tarde me ayuda a mí para hacer que me siente al lado de ella.

-No tardaremos mucho - Me dice mientras se levanta dispuesto a darlo todo en la batalla - Quedaos aquí.

-Je... Como si nos pudiésemos mover... - Digo con una sonrisa llena de sorna e ironía al tiempo que veo a mis camaradas luchar.

No puedo hacer nada. No puedo moverme. Ni siquiera puedo llevar a Terra a un lugar seguro... Me prometí que esto jamás ocurriría. Me prometí proteger a todos aquellos a los que aprecio. Pero ahora todo eso se convierte en simples y vacíos compromisos ingenuos. Me percato con horror de que mis amigos están completamente paralizados como estatuas y de que Artemisa está cargando en frente de ella una enorme esfera de energía. Ha utilizado su _prensado temporal_ para detener el tiempo en los cuerpos de sus contrincantes... Y ahora va a aplastarnos con esa bola de luz... Se acabó. Todo lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora nos es más de basura. Una ilusión de lo que Cosmos nos encomendó al resucitar. Observo cómo Artemisa libera toda su fuerza dirigida contra nosotros... Esto es el fin.

De pronto, una figura ágil y veloz detiene la esfera con una espada de un tamaño increiblemente grande, más incluso que el de su propietario. Nuestro salvador lucha contra la fuerte presión que ejerce la bola y finalmente la parte en dos con un sonoro chirrido metálico. El sujeto tiene el pelo rubio con un peinado que desafía la gravedad. No puedo seguir describiéndole, pues está de espaldas a mí y mira a la bruja desafiante. Mis amigos se libran de la atadura temporal y se mueven con dificultad. Cuando ven al chico de la espada gigante, todos abren los ojos como platos.

-¡Cloud! - Dice Luneth infinitamente alegre por su aparición.

-Hola... - Responde él igual de serio que siempre.

Tidus y Luneth se acuerdan de que Terra y yo seguimos aquí (es extraño ¿no?) y se apresuran para ayudarme a levantar y a coger a Terra en brazos. Artemisa se posa en el suelo con suavidad y nos mira resignada. Suspira.

-Supongo que he perdido... - Se encoge de hombros.

Ahora debe decirnos qué es lo que está haciendo aquí, cómo ha conseguido volver del Infierno y si hay alguien más con ella, que nos lo cuente.

-Veréis... me gustan los acertijos. Asique os voy a proponer uno: _¿Quién alimentó a las ortigas para que acabasen con las zarzas? _(N/A: Este curioso acertijo se me ocurrió esta misma mañana. Viene a referirse a que un mal menor ha sido eliminado a costa de dar lugar a uno mayor. Ingenioso ¿verdad?)

Tidus la miró con desprecio.

-Basta de tonterías, bruja - La espetó - Dínoslo todo.

Ella rió de esa forma que tanto nos irrita a todos.

-Vale... creo que vuestra corta inteligencia ya ha dado del todo de sí: ¿Acaso no sabíais que matar a un dios es algo que solo otra deidad puede hacer?

-¿A qué te refieres? - Pregunta Luneth.

-Vosotros... no matásteis a Caos - Explica mientras se cruza de brazos - Solo le hicisteis desaparecer de este plano. Cosmos resucitó de sus resplandecientes cenizas por la enorme voluntad que vuestros espíritus dieron al mundo en guerra en el que luchábamos, por eso pudisteis viajar a este planeta. Porque Cosmos sabía que Caos y todos sus siervos no habían muerto del todo. Nuestro nuevo objetivo es simple: resucitar a Caos con la ofrenda de esta marchita dimensión, cada dios necesita un sacrificio distinto. De ese modo podremos volver a empezar con la guerra eterna. Consideradlo una revancha.

Todos nos hemos quedado sin palabras y en shock ante la enorme revelación que acabamos de escuchar... Todos menos Cloud, que parece muy tranquilo ante todo esto. Artemisa vuelve a flotar lentamente y brillos morados salen de sus manos.

-Lo siento... pero me temo que debo marchar - Dice ella - Por cierto ¿Cómo vais a explicarles a los terráqueos el actual estado del campo y vuestras heridas?

Una vez dicho esto, la bruja desaparece y de pronto el entorno que nos rodea empieza a dar vueltas a nuestro alrededor. Los giros cesan y todo el patio de recreo se llena de alumnos que nos miran entre asombrados y ausutados. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Artemisa nos había hecho entrar en una compresión temporal mediante su poder para así poder luchar sin contenerse. Ahora que la vencimos, no hace falta mantenernos en ese cúmulo de tiempo detenido y por lo tanto, todo se revela a los ojos de los terráqueos que se encontraban fuera de la compresión...

-Oh oh... - Digo yo con un tono de drama en mi voz.

Luna se acerca a Tidus saliendo de la multitud y le toma de los hombros mientras le mira preocupada.

-¡Tidus! ¿Qué os ha pasado? ¡Estáis muy mal y... y...! ¿¡Está Terra inconsciente?!

-Ah... Esto... Me parece que esto es un poco difícil de explicar, Luna.

Nosotros aprovechamos que la gente se dispersa al ver la fría e impasible mirada de Cloud que se abre camino mientras me ayuda a andar a la enfermería con Terra, que está en brazos de Luneth. Tidus se ha quedado inventándose excusas ante los demás alumnos. Me percato de que nuestro salvador no ha dicho ni una palabra ¿Se acordará siquiera de nosotros? Decido preguntar:

-Esto... Todos nosotros te recordamos, Cloud. Pero ¿acaso tú nos reconoces?

-No, en absoluto. A ninguno de vosotros - Responde sin siquiera mirarme.

Esa respuesta me deja sin palabras. Supongo que nos ayudó al ver que estábamos en peligro. Yo solo puedo pensar en lo patético que he estado defendiendo a mis amigos... Solo espero que Terra despierte pronto y que podamos vencer a todos los villanos que por lo visto han vuelto para empezar de nuevo la guerra de los dioses.

_[Yitán's POV]_

Mariette no para de hacerme preguntas sobre qué demonios ha pasado en el patio del insti. El pequeño Vin solo lee un libro sobre dragones en el suelo en frente de mí mientras se pone de nuevo la capucha de su enorme gabardina que le tapa la cara por completo. Frida usa su clásico lenguaje no verbal para acribillarme con preguntas solo con la mirada y Albert se dedica a soltarme sermones sobre el orden en la escuela. Sobra decir que todos estos son las contrapartes de mis anteriores compañeros en mi mundo ¿no? Mariette es Garnet. Vin; Vivi. Frida; Freija. Y Albert es Adelbert. Podría decirse que paso la mayor parte del tiempo con mis camaradas de la guerra de los dioses, pero también acabo de hacerme un hueco en este grupo de amigos de instituto. Debo decir que todos son muy parecidos a mis compañeros de mi planeta y empiezo a tenerles cariño. Ahora mismo estoy sentado en un columpio del parque de en frente del instituto. Mari en el de mi lado. Frida apoyada en la barra que soporta nuestros colgantes asientos y Albert de pie.

He pensado en pasar la tarde con ellos, pues necesitaba despejarme un poco después del ataque de Artemisa, pero por lo visto no están dispuestos a colaborar... Luneth dijo que se pasará a todas las horas junto a Terra (que acaba de despertar), la chica rubia iba a hacerle compañía un rato a Bartz en el hospital en el que estaba ingresado debido a la gravedad de sus roturas. Supongo que se recuperará pronto, Bartz no es de esos que se quedan en cama meses por algún que otro hueso roto. Tidus va a ayudar a Cloud para que podamos compaginar el que él esté en preparatoria y nosotros en el instituto y además para ver si se puede hacer algo para que nos recuerde a todos. También he visto a una chica castaña que acompañaba a Cloud a casi todas partes de la mano. Es terráquea, por eso no me pareció muy conveniente que el rubio tuviese un romance con ella. Porque sé que ambos sufrirán por lo complicado que es quererse cuando se es de planetas distintos. Creo que está bastante claro que están coladitos. NADA supera a mis instintos de ladrón para estas cosas.

-¿Yitán? ¡Yitán! ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh...?

Yo me volteo para ver la cara enfurruñada de Mariette que me ha sacado de mis pensamientos. A decir verdad... Yo tampoco puedo evitar sentirme muy atraído por el paralelo de Garnet aunque sepa que: primero; no es ella en realidad, y segundo; no me conviene tener un romance en otra dimensión... Pero no puedo evitarlo, es igualita a ella. Lo mismo pasa con las demás contrapartes. A veces les trato como si fuesen aquellos a los que conozco de mi mundo, dando lugar a situaciones de lo más embarazosas... Mari vuelve al ataque:

-¡Por favor, Yitán! ¿De verdad no puedes decirme la verdad de lo que ocurrió?

-Ya te lo he dicho, monada - Digo fingiendo seguridad y escondiendo mi cansancio - Bartz cayó desde el muro del patio y se rompió algunas costillas. Terra se desmayó del susto.

-Eso es exactamente lo que nos dijiste al principio - Dice Frida - Pero como comprenderás no es muy creíble.

-Pues yo creo que lo que de verdad nos esconde este rufián es algo más grave... - Le dice Albert con su actitud propia de un autoritario y sermoneante viejo.

-Esto... - Vin interviene escondiendo tímidamente su cara en la capucha - ¿Tenéis que acribillarle con tantas preguntas?

-¡Claro que sí! - Salta Mari.

El pequeño vuelve a su lectura intimidado y yo le froto la cabeza con la palma de la mano para darle las gracias sin usar las palabras. Me percato de que se hace tarde y debo volver a nuestro piso compartido, pues me toca hacer la cena, Tidus no espera a nadie cuando se trata de comida y hoy tenemos a Cloud de invitado para planear lo que haremos con todo este lío que acaba de empezar... Me levanto de mi asiento de un salto.

-¿A dónde vas? - Pregunta Albert desconfiado, como siempre.

-A mi casa a cenar - Respondo irritado de mala gana por su pesadez.

-Hmph... no te metas en líos ¿me has oído?

-Oye Albert... ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que pareces mi madre?

Él se pone rojo de rabia mientras Mari y Frida ríen mi labia para las palabras.

-Hasta mañana, Yitán - Se despide Mariette entre risas - No creas que voy a rendirme.

-Lo que tú digas, preciosa - Le digo con mi arrebatadora sonrisa - Adiós.

Ahora que estoy pasando por el atajo de la parte vieja de la ciudad que lleva al edificio abandonado donde vivimos, noto que alguien o algo me está siguiendo... Saco mis cuchillas de la mochila y sigo andando mientras agudizo mis sentidos de ladrón para detectar cualquier movimiento que pueda delatar a mi perseguidor. Tras unos instantes andando entre la escasa multitud de gente que pasa por la calle, veo a Mariette avanzando al mismo tiempo que se va escondiendo detrás de cada farola, cartel publicitario... Suspiro pesadamente y guardo mis cuchillas ¿Tan empeñada está en saber de mí? Me acerco con paso aburrido a su escondite tras una maceta de un restaurante.

-Mala forma de pedir una cita, preciosa.

Ella se deja ver y me mira entre abochornada, sorprendida y enojada.

-Estúpido. No quiero una cita.

-Ah... ¿entonces qué?

Me mira de reojo suplicante. Es realmente pesada. Pero no puedo decir que su presencia me moleste... Es más, casi prefiero que venga conmigo; así le enseño dónde vivimos... Estoy seguro que Luneth se pondrá como una furia cuando sepa que le he descubierto nuestro piso a una terráquea, pero no me importa, me apetece enseñarle mi morada a Mari. Sonrío cálidamente y me llevo una mano a la nuca algo abochornado por lo que voy a decir.

-Bueno, ya que estás tan acosadora... ¿Qué te parece si te enseño mi piso y así te presento al resto de mis amigos?

-No me has llamado monada, ni preciosa, ni muñeca, ni nena... Vas mejorando, Yitán.

-¿Es eso un "vale"? ¿O un "no, gracias"?

Ella ríe mientras me toma de la mano y me lleva con ella dispuesta a ver mi casa.

-Ambas... - Dice contenta.

De pronto, todo lo referente al regreso de la gran guerra ha desaparecido de mi mente. Ahora ha sido sustituido por el hermoso pensamiento de Mariette, o Garnet... O como queráis llamarla. Yo las quiero por igual.

_¿Qué tal? Vaya que tardé... pero no tengo excusas. Simplemente me daba flojera seguir y varias veces tuve una o varias crisis del escritor sin ideas... Estuve a punto de suspender el fic __


	5. ¿Desear lo indeseable?

_Disclaimer: ninguna saga de FF me pertenece, yo solo las idolatro._

_Aunque sepa que hacer varios fics al mismo tiempo es antiproducente, no he podido evitar comenzar otra historia completamente distinta... Pero tranquilos, esta vez no hare otra hasta que termine todas estas. Por cierto, este cap. se me ocurrió en la hora de TP (trabajo personal) de clase, por eso cogí hoja y lápiz y empecé a hacer apuntes a sucio. Es una buena técnica, os la recomiendo, palabra de Azabache ^^_

_Capítulo IV_

_¿Desear lo indeseable?_

_[Squall's POV]_

Un mundo lleno de contaminación y maldad, ese es el lugar donde me encuentro. Muy parecido en apariencia al mío, pero con sus diferencias, que no son pocas. A decir verdad, esto me enerva de sobremanera. ¿Acaso Cosmos tiene tantas misiones asignadas para nosotros? ¿Cuándo volveremos a nuestro hogar? Estoy harto. Harto de tanta pelea y de siempre tener que cargar con mis compañeros. También es cierto que la Gran Guerra me hizo cambiar para bien, ahora me siento un poco más sociable. Pero eso no quita el que me haya marchado de mi mundo sin apenas avisar a nadie... ¿Cómo estarán todos en mi ausencia? ¿El tiempo pasa igual, o acaso un mes aquí es un día o una hora en otro planeta? Hay tantas cosas que he dejado a medias en mi dimensión...

Echo de menos a todos. A todos los camaradas que recuerdo de la Guerra de los Dioses y a los amigos de mi mundo. En especial... a ella: Rinoa. Ella fue la única persona que logró ver a través de del inmenso muro que yo mismo creé para aislarme de la gente. Ella fue la que vino a buscarme cuando más lo necesitaba e incluso me devolvió a la vida después de varias horas muerto. Ella... es la mujer de la que me he enamorado. Sé lo que estáis pensando: "¿Squall Leonheart echando de menos y enamorándose de alguien? ¡Anda ya!". No os culpo ni os lo echo en cara. Tenéis razón, yo siempre fui monstruosamente indiferente a todo lo que me rodeaba, ya hora que veo el mundo con nuevos ojos, me siento mucho mejor.

Deseo volver. Deseo dejar estas batallas para más adelante, para cuando sepa lo que es la paz después de la guerra. Pero sé que por ahora eso es desear lo indeseable. También sé que pensar de ese modo es egoísta, pues seguro que los demás (o al menos la mayoría) de guerreros de Cosmos quieren lo mismo. Tampoco quiero encontrarme con la contraparte de Rinoa bajo ningún concepto ni fingir que es ella para llenar mi soledad de una forma ridícula, no. Lo que quiero es volver a verla a ELLA.

Estoy seguro de que sigo el camino correcto, pues la luz que nuestros cristales irradian es mucho más fuerte en esta isla llamada Japón. Ahora mismo estoy andando por un sendero a los pies de una gran montaña en medio de un bosque bastante extenso. Dirección: sureste. Seguro que pensáis que no ir como la gente normal hace (en algún tipo de transporte) es algo estúpido, pero yo os digo que simplemente no tengo suficiente dinero para el tren o cualquier otra cosa. Además prefiero los caminos naturales. No me malinterpretéis, no soy un retrógrado. Es solo que en mi mundo había coches, sí; pero no esas ruidosas y peligrosas autopistas... No me agradan mucho.

El único problema es que llevo días andando bajo las penurias del clima. De hecho, he llegado a encontrarme en mi camino con numerosos autómatas de Caos que emulan nuestra imagen y habilidades. No tengo ni idea de qué es lo que amenaza a la Tierra. Cosmos no me dio detalles y estoy seguro de que a los demás tampoco. Si llego a encontrarme con algún otro guerrero, le pediré que me ponga al corriente de lo que está pasando, si es que lo sabe.

Oh, genial. Y ahora llueve... Justo cuando no hay ningún sitio donde resguardarse. Busco alguna caverna o agujero en la pared de la montaña para esperar a que pase la tormenta, pues amenaza rayos peligrosamente cercanos. Después de unos momentos desesperada búsqueda, encuentro un pequeño promontorio de piedra en el que se encuentran unas gigantescas rocas una encima de otra formando dos sólidas columnas que soportan otra más grande que actúa de tejado. Perfecto, a eso lo llamo yo tener suerte. Con dificultad y no pocos rasguños, consigo alcanzar al cima de la elevación de tierra y me resguardo bajo las rocas. Veo cómo la lluvia arrecia violentamente pasando a ser un auténtico diluvio que forma torrentes y riadas en el bosque. Si no me hubiera dado más prisa, probablemente ahora estaría siendo arrastrado por la corriente de agua que tan súbitamente ha aparecido. Este es el resultado de un planeta tan descuidado y contaminado. Un clima loco y peligroso, como si de un verdadero enemigo se tratase. Suspiro pesadamente y entorno los ojos mientras me apoyo contra una de las columnas pétreas. Me siento pesado... muy pesado. Supongo que el hecho de apenas haber dormido en lo que llevo en este nuevo mundo me está causando repercusión. Cierro los ojos lentamente para intentar conciliar el sueño junto al estruendoso pero relajante sonido de la lluvia.

Una voz profunda y de un tono muy bajo me despierta. No entiendo en absoluto lo que me está diciendo, pero como he dicho antes, es una voz tan grave y oscura que me hace estremecer... Abro los ojos alterado. ¿Quién habrá sido capaz de encontrarme en un lugar así? En frente de mí está la imponente figura de un hombre con una colosal armadura negra y capa azul noche. Su yelmo le tapa el rostro, claro, pero tras la rendija por la que me observa puedo escudriñar un amarillento y tenue brillo siniestro. Es... ¡Golbez! Me levanto de súbito dispuesto a luchar con él aunque sea medio dormido. Desato mi sable pistola y me pongo en guardia. Él ni se inmuta ante mi reacción. Simplemente suspira profundamente. ¿Acaso no va a pelear?

-Baja tu arma, joven león - Me dice con un donaire algo raro en un siervo de Caos - No deseo luchar, al menos por ahora...

-Que te lo has creido - Yo sigo igual de desconfiado - Dudo que hayas venido solo a hablar.

-Esa furia que en tus ojos se refleja no es suficiente para intimidarme, Squall. Podemos empezar una batalla si así lo quieres, pero no conseguiremos nada con eso.

Puede que tenga razón, pero por ello voy a bajar la guardia. Poco a poco, voy bajando mi espada sin dejar de fulminarle con la mirada. ¿De verdad quiere... hablar? Eso carece de sentido. Ambos somos de bandos enfrentados. Deberíamos pelear, no conversar.

-¿Qué quieres? - Le pregunto seco.

Descruza sus brazos para dejarlos colgando en el aire con un gesto que indica que esto va en serio. Siempre me pregunté por qué o quién luchaba Golbez... Es todo un misterio para cualquiera que tenga trato de cualquier tipo con él. Por un lado está su natural inclinación hacia el mal, luego están los enormes remordimientos que siente debido a lo oscuro y retorcido de su alma, y por lo que tengo entendido, tiene lazos de sangre con uno de mis anteriores compañeros, Cecil Harvey.

-Rinoa era su nombre ¿me equivoco? Aquella a la que amas.

Esa pregunta me sienta como una descarga eléctrica de cien mil voltios. ¿De qué diablos conoce a Rinoa? ¿Y cómo sabe lo que siento por ella? Sin darme cuenta me he puesto muy nervioso echando a perder la imagen de seguridad y fuerza que transmitía antes. Ahora solo doy a entender que estoy descaradamente confuso y alarmado.

-¿Qué sabes tú de...? - Simplemente no soy capaz de acabar la oración. Estoy sin palabras, algo poco común en mí.

-Es fácil ver tus ansias por que esta lucha se termine de una vez - Dice tranquilo - Tu espíritu salvaje está perdiendo su poderío sobre lo que le rodea y tu corazón está empezando a albergar sentimientos que nunca tuviste. Eso es lo que te hace débil, Squall. El amor es algo lleno de debilidad.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Que debo dejar de quererla para no perder mi fuerza? Eso nunca. De todas formas lo que más impresionado me deja es que sea capaz de leer lo más profundo de mi ser con solo una mirada. ¿Es esta su verdadera habilidad? ¿La de escudriñar en los corazones de la gente como un libro abierto? Golbez continúa:

-No solo amor. En ti también comienzan a florecer otras emociones: duda, angustia, añoranza... dolor - Parecía como si hubiera dicho esa última palabra con certeza de saber lo que es - Dime ¿Por qué dudas? ¿Es que acaso no es tu destino luchar hasta que el conflicto acabe?

Bobadas. El conflicto hace mucho tiempo que terminó. Entonces... ¿¡Por qué sigue Golbez vivo?! Ahora me doy cuenta de que todo esto no tiene sentido. Nosotros vencimos a Caos y a sus siervos, deberíamos haber vuelto a nuestras dimensiones. Lo que ignoro es el por qué de esta nueva misión cuyo objetivo principal aún desconozco y si en verdad nuestros enemigos siguen vivos. Decido responder a su pregunta con otra cuestión:

-Un momento... La Gran Guerra ya acabó. ¿Por qué hablas como si algo sobre ella estuviese por hacer? ¿Acaso sabes lo que debemos hacer nosotros en este mundo? Si es así no te dejaré ir hasta que me lo cuentes.

Él vuelve a cruzarse de brazos.

-Eso es algo que deberás averiguar por tu cuenta. No te desvíes de tu camino y síguelo - De pronto el tema del que "hablamos" se está desviando mucho - Las dudas, la angustia y el amor que sientes en lo más hondo de tu ser son pecaminosos, sí; pero no por ello debes librarte de ellos. Diézmalos. Haz que dejen de drenar tu poder y actúa ante el peligro que acecha a este planeta desecho. Solo así conseguiréis volver.

Estoy confuso. Me está... ¿ayudando a no caer? Me siento infinitamente deshonrado y frustrado. Es patético recibir apoyo de tu enemigo.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? - Mi voz está cargada de ira.

No me responde. Simplemente empieza a andar hacia el acantilado del promontorio de tierra mientras hace ruido con su armadura. Parece que se va. En un principio le habría retenido hasta que me lo revelase todo, pero algo me dice que este hombre; este Golbez... vio la luz en algún momento de su oscura y desdichada vida. Trago saliva intimidado por primera vez en mi vida. Esta persona es capaz de causarle escalofríos hasta a alguien como yo. De pronto me acuerdo de algo importante que me carcome desde que el conflicto empezó hace tiempo:

-Espera - Le apremio con un inseguro, pero al mismo tiempo enérgico y duro, tono de voz.

Él no se voltea. Pero gira su cabeza ligeramente para darme a entender que está receptivo.

-¿Quieres algo más? - Pregunta.

-Tú... ¿Por qué o quién luchas? ¿Es por el simple hecho de sentirte atraído hacia el mal o quizá... por Cecil?

Sé que esa pregunta es la más estúpida que haya formulado en mi vida. Si luchara por su hermano no estaría del bando de Caos. Pero esto es algo que debo saber, no me importa si hago el ridículo. El mago oscuro suspira de una forma muy inusual... Es el primer signo de duda que noto en él. ¿Acaso mi cuestión le ha pillado tan desprevenido?

-Como bien he dicho antes, Squall - Empieza con un tono cansado - El amor es algo pecaminoso...

Antes de que pueda apremiarle que espere de nuevo, desaparece en el aire lanzándose por el borde de la elevación. Las palabras que Golbez me dijo con esa filosofía suya de los pecados resuenan en mi cabeza como voces fantasmales. No entiendo lo que quiere decirme con todo esto... ¿Quiere confundirme para hacerme más débil de lo que estoy? ¿O de verdad me acaba de ayudar? Incomprensible. ¡Incomprensible, eso es lo que es! Pero algo dentro de mí se ilumina. Algo que en parte, solo en parte, me ayuda interpretar de mejor forma lo que el mago oscuro me dijo. Debo seguir adelante. Aunque no sepa cual es mi objetivo, ya lo descubriré. Aunque en mi interior crezcan todo tipo de distorsiones con mi destino, ya las dominaré. Y aunque desee con todo mi ser estar con aquellos a los que aprecio, no pereceré.

No sé por qué, pero de pronto el sol acaba de salir y todo parece mucho más claro. En el horizonte veo unas formas geométricas con apariencia de cubos y prismas rectangulares. Es una ciudad, y parece que es allí donde toda la energía de Cosmos fluye. Yo sonrío interiormente, pero no con la cara, pues eso es algo que me cuesta mucho trabajo y hoy no estoy para esfuerzos.

_¿Qué os ha parecido mi truncado y tardón cap? Lo sé, soy un inepto y un vago escritor al que de repente se le ocurre la "maravillosa" idea de hacer 4 fics a la vez... ¬¬ El caso es que este cap se me ocurrió justo cuando jugaba al dissida haciendo un Squall Vs Golbez. Ambos personajes son mis favoritos de los dos bandos, y por eso pensé que estaría bien juntar la fría, taciturna y rabiosa personalidad de Squall con la filosófica, dolida y depresiva de Golbez ^^_


End file.
